


lil caring big lovin

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crushing, Dresses, F/M, Gen, Horses, Other, Ranch hand, Sweatpants, employee relationship, kiss, reader - Freeform, shoeing, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You become the center of Frederick Chilton's life, then when struck sick he comes to visit you at your home. Things unveil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lil caring big lovin

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I am so sorry.

Doctor Frederick Chilton leaned back in his large leather office chair and looked at you with curiosity. Although he was looking at you, he was looking at the exposed swell of your breast and the upper thigh that he rarely got to see; he wasn't really listening to you ether.

Ever since you started frequenting the hospital and Chilton's office you had come to expect and accept the stares that Frederick would give to you.

And ever since you had started frequenting his office, Frederick had come to anticipate the usual gorgeous, tight dresses that you wore every single day. 

You both began to have a mutual respect and likeness to each other. That's why instead of eating lunch in the break room or going out you would go up to Chilton's office to eat with him. 

He didn't mind the fact that he had company while he ate but he appreciated it when you brought him food and didn't cross your legs when you sat a chair across for him.

Chilton even allowed you to call him Frederick, who barely anyone ever called him that anymore.

You had always worn dresses to the office and your hair usually went between a pony tail or down that was parted to the left more than anything. He never saw you in jeans, or a skirt or even dress pants and he was starting to get the impression that all you wore everywhere, everyday was a dress.

One time you invited him out for coffee with you and when he accepted it was a shock to you both. And both secretly called it your first date.

Well he got it wrong when you didn't show up for a couple of days and didn't call, forcing him to check up on you at your home.

•••

Frederick was especially surprised when he arrived at your home, defiantly not what he had expected. A older, 3 story house with a dog run through the middle of it, a barn only several hundred yards from it and with several large pastures and arenas surrounding both buildings, not at all what he expected from you. He didn't see you shoeing a horse in the dog run. Frederick never imagined you had animals, you were always so clean and always smelled fantastic, not that he noticed usually but seriously. 

He got out of his car which he was surprised made the drive up the dirt road that was the drive way apparently. When he managed to get up on the wrap around porch to knock on your door, he heard someone walking towards the door so he stepped back. Now he was pissed, he was paying you good money and you don't show up during really important meetings and now he was in the middle of nowhere trying to find you when he should be running his hospital.

A younger man opened the main door before the screen door, he was probably in his mid twenties with a slight beard, Cowboy boots, a hat and a weather look, he was probably a guy that you would date and Frederick thought that you were dating him. The young man did not ask any personal details about Chilton and the expression on his face told Frederick he was worried. "Are you Chilton?"

Frederick nodded and replied "Yes I'm here to check up on" he explained who he was visiting and why. 

"She's been sick and I've tried to get her to take a complete day off from all work but she won't, your welcome to have a try at it, she's in the dog run shoeing." The man stepped back inside and shut the screen door but not the main after he spoke.

Now Frederick had an explanation for the absence but he had no idea what shoeing was. He thought it meant you were breaking in a new shoe or something so he stepped off the porch and walked to the dog run.

Walking into the dog run was a different experience, he almost stepped in manure and knocked over a shovel. When you looked up from the task at hand which was trimming before you shoes so it'd stay leveler, you were surprised "Uh Frederick fancy seeing you come all the way out here." You said in a strained voice as you set the hoof of the horse down on the ground gently. You coughed twice and then you sniffled before he spoke.

"Ah I was just checking up on you, because you haven't shown up to work in a few days."

"Really nobody called me in sick?" You muttered something in Spanish and then shrugged "Damn ranch hands don't know how to do anything but fuck up an already green horse."

Frederick nodded although he still had no idea what you were talking about. "I'm sure that's true but what are you doing outside if your sick?"

"Sickness doesn't not take president over a horses health."

"I didn't can you as a animal person much less.. this."

You shrugged and stood up fully, revealing the dirty jeans and shirt. You stripped yourself of the leather apron and motioned him to follow you after you placed it on a hook.

He followed you through a door and into the house where the man who greeted him at the door was sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Brock!" You called to him and he immediately turned around and stood up to face you "I don't think I'm up for anymore today, get Frederick whatever he wants from the fridge and I'll get changed" he nodded quickly looking at Frederick now and you stepped into a side hall way "once you do that, finish shoeing Hamlet and Polly, do it by sundown." Your tone was athoritive and warning, something else to surprise Chilton in a good way.

Brock said after you finished speaking "What about Blazer, Dilie and Tall?" 

Thinking for a moment you pondered "I think Dilie and Blazer can wait til tomorrow if you don't let them out but Tall needs to be re shoes before we show, so do him as well." And with that you left, your heavy feet making the footsteps echo through out the wood house.

This was one more thing that would surprise Frederick.

•••

You came back out looking even worse, with sweat pants and a sports bra on, only 15 minutes later where you found Chilton with a scotch sitting at the kitchen table looking at and through the photos you had on the table from when you first started riding.

You smiled at the sight and Frederick seemed to be enjoying some quiet time. He turned to look at you as your foot steps became louder. "Brock your boyfriend?" He asked immediately when he heard you enter the room, not even bothering to look at you.

"No just a close friend who is now my only help around here"

"He live here?"

"No in a hotel in the outskirts of Baltimore"

"Oh"

"You jealous?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No why.."

"Just wondering" you said and coughed again, forcing Frederick to turn around in the chair.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No."

Frederick actually frowned and stood up, walking over to you and hugging you for the first time. You were shocked but happy because the wind had cooled his suit jacket, making your head placement on his shoulder more enjoyable as you were burning up.

"Okay" Frederick said after he had released the hug and took and awkward step back.

"Thanks for checking up on me" you said as the moment became even more awkward. 

"It's fine, I don't get to do it often so I'm glad-" he was interrupted by your lips on his, the vibration of his lips as he still spoke before he relaxed into it.

You may have been sick but Frederick was just happy to have a companion that shared the same emotions for each other.


End file.
